The Lion Guard:Jasiri X Kion
by OwnerOfAllGames
Summary: Never Judge a Hyena by it's Spots.. well, maybe Kion could understand that.. After all, he was supposed to be the fair Lion, right? And after a fateful meeting of two species in the Outlands after a flood.. maybe Sisi Ni Sawa had some meaning to it.. - Jasiri X Kion Anal Fluff. Note: Jasiri is male in this fan-fiction.


**Warning: This is the second The Lion Guard Fanfic that might not be suitable for all readers.. Musical Number Destruction is imminent.**

* * *

The inhospitable wastelands.. were apparently not-so hospitable.. the young Lion cub slicking back his wet tuft of fur.. in-fact, his entire body was soaked in water.. Gee.. he loved his friends, but.. it was a struggle, sometimes.. That stupid flood..

"Hevi kabisa.." The male grunts irritably.. "Sometimes I wonder whose side those guys are really on.." The Lion walks forward, into the harsh cliff-sides of the Outlands.. on the alert, for any Hyenas, of course. After his... 'experience' with Janja.. he honestly wanted to avoid him.. it was.. uncomfortable.. But he was sure EVERY Hyena knew about how Janja.. made Kion of the Lion Guard.. his female..

"..No.." The male growls softly to himself.. pushing a few pebbles out of his way.. "I'm not a female, and I'll get back to Pride-Rock.." He reaffirms, the son of the King rolling his eyes. "I just.. need to figure out where to go.." He glances all around the sharp, edged rocks..

Suddenly... Crack, crumble, crash. Rocks and pebbles alike all begin to tumble down the side of the moutain, only to pelt Kion with thier pointed edges. They were small so it did no damage other than to annoy the cub. "HAHAHA!" A loud, spirited laugh was heard as soon as the clearly artificial rockslide reached its end. The laugh HAD to have come form a hyena... "well well welll... A deep voice speak from above Kion, though he could not exactly pinpoint where it was... jeez, if only he was the keenest of HEARING. "Kion? The leader of the infamous LionGuard has taken time out of his schedule to pay me a visit?" The shadows casts over Kion as the form blocks the sun. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" A Hyena, of course.

The Lion narrows his eyes.. "I.." He pauses.. perhaps telling the Hyena.. no.. the enemy.. his perilous situation was a bad idea.. "I'm on patrol..!" He lies, puffing out his chest.. "Hyena.!"

"Ahahaha!" The male hyena leaps down from his perch. in his position it was almost as if the roles were reversed. The hyena looking judgmentally down upon the lion. "Oh I do not doubt it for a second.. though you know..." The Hyena grins devilishly as he leans forward, sniffing the feline. "Patrols generally do not involve swimming. Or does the Lionguard enjoy goofing off?"

Kion instantly moves away, scoffing, clearly irritated.. "No.. but Hyenas do.." He scolds back flatly..

"Oh..." The hyena prances forward, clearly seeing this whole event as some game. "What would make you say that Kion?"

"..." The male narrows his eyes.. "You tease, you laugh, you take no blame!" He begins, circling the other Hyena. "You think lifes some big dumb game!" "Let me tell you!" He gets muzzle-to-muzzle with the male Hyena. "We aren't the same!"

The Hyena, of course, rolls his eyes. "You've got to look past what you see! Try not to judge so easily! We're more similar than you think!" The Hyena coos in a sing song voice while raising a handsome brow at the cub.

"..." Kion flicks an ear, raising his own brow.. "Sisi ni sawa..? You're saying we're the same..?" He tilts his head, before defensively taking a step back.. "No.. I don't think so.." The Hyena male just smirks.

"Heh... Think about it..."The hyena prances forward and guides Kion along. "Maybe I laugh maybe you purr- but take a look under the FUR Deep in our heart is what matters for SURE!" He shoves Kion forward with a smirk. "At the end of the day it's like water and rain! Sisi ni Sawa means we're the same!" He finishes plainly, still cooing in that sing-song voice. He prances forward and flicks his tail beneath Kion's chin. "Understand?"

".U-Uhm.." Kion.. slightly blushes, as the tail flicks under his chin.. "I.. I think I'm starting to understand. e-even though you got your spots, and I got a mane!" He gestures. "At the end of the day, it's like water and rain!" He nudges up against the male. "Sisi ni Sawa, means we're the same!"

The Hyena licks his sharp fangs in response. "Because we all have a higher call! Like every creature big and small!" The male grins. "The circle of life will guide us all!" He pushes Kion forward, his nose bumping against his balls in the process, giving them an innocent sniff.

"..." Kion.. bites his lip, as the male bumps against his balls.. "Y-You know about the circle of life..?" He tries to change the direction the situation is steering towards.. "Heh... it was my understanding that EVERYONE knew..." The male smirks and pads forward. His own tail of course was naturally short, having no choice but to show off his own virgin hole and full balls to Kion. "Of course you lions think that aaalllll hyenas are moral-less savages right? How petty..."

"Savages.." Kion frowns.. "Maybe not.." His eyes.. shamelessly dart to the other Hyena's hole and balls.. "Moral-less..? Yeah.. You know my name.." Kion grunts. "Whats yours..?"

"Hehe... If you MUUUUUST know..." He smirks and sits, licking a paw clean. "The name's Jasiri." Naturally, Kion was.. silent at this point.. trying to hide his.. well, insecurities at this point..

"So... Flat ridge rock huh?" Jasiri snickers. "That is a pretty long ways from here... what are you doing all the way out here... in MY territory?' The Hyena once again begins to circle Kion.. although a bit more playfully, this time.

"YOUR territory..?" Kion growls softly.. "You.. you're with Janja!" The hyena looks honestly puzzled, his face was twisted in an absolutely confused expression. "Janja? Heh, right, that's a good one... What... You think that ALL hyenas stick together Kion? That is pretty short sighted." he smirks and pads forward. "Do you know every other Lion in Africa?"

Kion.. folds an ear in embarrassment.. Jasiri was right.. "N-Not all of them.." He meekly scoffs, clearly defeated.. "It's just.. I've never met a friendly Hyena before.." The young male frowns.

"Heh, you're slightly cute when you're bashful..." He smirks and raises a brow. "Well then you have made an accomplishment then... You can run home and tell his majesty about the single friendly Hyena in Africa... Hahhahahahahahehehehehe..." he laughs to the sky, genuinely enjoying himself. "So... You would not happen to need any help getting to Flat-ridge hm?"

"C-Cute..?" Kion blushes.. "H-Help..?" The cub grunts. "No way.." He softly protests.. "I.. I don't need any help from a Hyena.. Even if he IS friendly!" The cub turns.. his two balls out in the open, exposed, as he begins walking off.. his firm rump on display. Jasiri just rolls his eyes.

"Oh... Because you know... the path you are taking now... ends riiiight HERE!" Kion can feel the ground beneath him vanish. he falls muzzle first into a thorn path. No serious damage. A few cuts, scrapes, a stuck briar or two... But the bad thing was that he was stuck. "HAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHE" Jasiri laughs from the clifftop. "Oh Kion, I didn't know you were famous for LION around on the job! HAHAHAHahehehehehe!" He wipes tears from his eyes. "What a CATastrophee this is!"

The Lion cub growls, his paws and legs trapped.. "Y-Yeah, yeah, Jasiri! You've had your laugh!" He grunts out. "If you aren't going to help me, then leave me alone..!" Jasiri snickers.. this was his chance.

"Oh but I AM going to help." CRACKLE! Thorns fly everywhere as the male leaps down and lands beside the cub, seemingly unaffected by the thorns. "He leans down until his nose touches Kion's. "But... How would you LIKE me to help?" He trails his paw down and wraps it around Kion's sheath. "By spilling your overload of seed?" Kion's eyes widen in.. realization.. his paws and legs trapped.. his legs spread wide apart, and his delicate sheath and balls just laying there.. "U-Uhm, that's okay..!" He blushes madly.. "Y-You don't have to do that, Jasiri..!" He quickly tries to reassure.. his sheath held tightly in his grasp.

"Heh, I hear what you're saying Kion... But your body seems to disagree..." Jasiri smirks at the feeling of Kion's cock hardening in his firm grip. "How long has it been since Janja emptied you Kion?" The cub folds his ears.. "Y-You know about that..?" He softly gasps.. And of course, Jasiri scoffs. "Do I know about it?" Jasiri mocks. "EVERYONE knows about it Kion... In fact, I would not be shocked if it eventually got too your father.. Heh, well who would you rather spill your cum. Me or Janja's pack of mindless dogs?" Suddenly, as Jasiri's skilled paw squeezes the hard Lion cock.. Kion's eyes half-close, and he gives off a soft, gentle moan.. "A-Ah.." Jasiri growls softly.. "I'll ask it again, Kion.." He squeezes the shaft again.. "..N-not since last time.." Kion confesses.. "I.. A Lion Guard is NEVER supposed to.. e-enjoy his body..!" Kion protests flatly..

The male just smirks at his domination over the Lion Guard Leader.. "Like it or not... you are not leaving this patch until you have painted these thorns white..." Kion pants softly in response. "I-I don't think I have a choice.." He huskily whispers.. in an honestly.. handsome, sexy tone.. His slicked back tuft.. his mane.. he was a cute little guy.. Jasiri could see why his brother liked him.

"Heh good boy..." Jasiri looks down at the cock and licks his fangs. "In fact... I think since Janja took your hole first... I wanna be your first with something too... Just relax, alright?.. Enjoy..." He huffs and positions himself above the Lion Guard's notorious leader. "Ok... here goes nothing..." He slowly squats down, his hole perfectly aligned with Kion's cock. Press! Kion can feel a tight rim of flesh kissing his tip before opening VERY slowly. Jasiri allows Kion the opportunity to savor his first intercourse. Jasiri's hole SLOWLY takes in Kion's cock. "A-AH!~" Jasiri gasps with a blush on his muzzle. "D-Damn Kion... You gotta be the biggest guy I've ever seen..."

"O-Oh..." Kion pants softly.. "H-Hevi kabisa..!" His tongue lolls out, as he stares up into the sky.. his hard, throbbing cock being massaged by tight Hyena ass.. "T-That's so intense.. T-That feels SO much better than my paw.." The Lion Guard male gasps out, being used like a personal toy.

Jasiri gasps and begins to slowly go up and down, making sure to massage the young lion at a pleasurable pace. "Y-Yeah... Still think a-all hyenas are ngh... bad?" Jasiri leans down and licks Kion's nose as he trails a paw through his mane. Jasiri's own full balls were bouncing on Kion's waist, filled with Hyena cum, Kion could look at the way the other male's cock was pointed and KNOW that before this was all over that those balls were going to shoot on his face.

"N-No.." Kion admits, blushing madly.. still panting heavily, just enjoying the feeling of breeding a hole.. "N-Not all of you guys are bad. You guys are tight.." He jokes, grinning handsomely.. "Heh... Just me... You're my uhhh you know... " The hyena who had been so cocky up to this point blushes madly. "Oh Kion... it feels so good..." He tightens around the lion, the barbs honestly not seeming to affect him at all. "Your balls are so full... I want you to pump me full... got it?"

"Yeah.." Kion blushes back.. his paw resting on Jasiri's chest.. "You got it, pal. Try to get it from me.." He challenges cockily, that handsome little smirk on his smug muzzle. Jasiri just scoffs. "Heh, you lions, always gotta be on top..." The hyena clenches his hole ever time he lowers himself. For a virgin he was practically an expert at massaging the cubs cock. "Heh, I think soon you may see that Hyenas don't taste so bad either..."

"I think.. soon you'll figure something out about Lions, Jasiri.." Kion manages with a surprising amount of calmness, as he just stares tauntingly.. "N-Ngh.. we don't feel that bad, when we squirt inside you.." He bares his razor sharp fangs into a little smirk.. "M-Man.." Kion sighs heavily.. "I haven't cum in days.."

Jasiri pins Kion firmly. "Heh well then let's just see who walks out of this the bigger mess!" He strokes himself with his own paw and moans as his balls draw up. "AH! K-KION!" His thick cock squirts a healthy load of hyena semen, not just one squirt, but four. All thick and sticky. Every squirt hits Kion square in the face.

Kion clenches his fangs in response as the sperm drips down his painted muzzle, panting heavily, as he begins to unload himself inside the male.. squirt, after fertile, messy squirt fills Jasiri.. cum already beginning to spill out of the Hyena's asshole. Four healthy squirts of Lion sperm manage to fill Jasiri.. Kion panting, falling back in the barbs.. trying not to get prickled..

"Ugh... Oh man... That was great..." Jasiri slowly stands and stays true to his promise. He begins freeing the cub, removing the barbs in a manner that causes Kion no discomfort. "Heh... Feel better?"

"T-Totally.." The cub smirks tiredly, his muzzle drenched in seed.. Not all Hyenas were bad..

* * *

 **=-= The End =-=**


End file.
